Shattered
by Zaray
Summary: They always said that cheating bastards would leave you broken. RikuxSora...kind of. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sora-20

Riku-21

* * *

**W**hen they first got together, five years ago, most said that they were the perfect couple. That they couldn't see either of them happier with anyone else. The more these words were repeated, the more Sora believed them.

The more Sora was persuaded into thinking that he was perfect for Riku, and Riku was perfect for him.

Moments ago, Sora would've still believed those things. He would've lived by the phrase, "Age is just a number." Minutes ago, he would've told anyone that he couldn't live without the silver-haired man in his life.

He would've said that he didn't care how young they were when they got together, that they were all grown up now. That they knew what love was. He would've said that they cherished what they had, and were blessed to find it in each other.

Only minutes ago, Sora would've repeated those same exact words to anyone that questioned his relationship with Riku.

At the moment, he wasn't sure about any of that. As of right now, he was confused on where he and Riku stood. Because a couple minutes ago, he had just returned home from a stressful day at work to find his boyfriend with another.

To find his boyfriend, _his Riku_, having sex with some stranger. With some whore. On _their_ couch.

* * *

_**T**__he older man was surprised at Sora's appearance, removing himself half-way from the girl underneath him. His breath uneven, his hair disheveled, his cheeks having a slight rosy tint to them. This was Riku during sex. This was only supposed to be Riku when he was with the Sora._

_The girl beneath him didn't notice Sora's presence, didn't sense him in the room while they committed their sinful act. All she did was beg Riku for more. Attempt to pull him back down to her so they could continue where they left off._

_At least Riku had enough decency to not go along with her lustful claims with his boyfriend in the room. Sora only wished that Riku had that kind of self-control when the brunet wasn't around._

_"Get out." Sora's voice surprised his ownself. He expected it to come out broken, laced with sadness and hurt. He didn't think it would sound strong, demanding. Forceful, even._

_The girl's eyes widened when she heard a new voice in the room. She quickly pushed Riku off her and hastily rushed around the living room, collecting her articles of clothing that were thrown around during her little escapade. She brushed past Sora after dressing herself, without a word. No apology, no nothing._

_Damn, Riku sure knew how to pick them._

_Sora trudged further into the house, not sparing a glance towards the older man. He had nothing to say to him. Of course, he wanted to know why Riku would jeopardize what they had, but part of him didn't. _

_Because part of him didn't want the reason to be that the spiky-haired man was a horrible boyfriend. That Sora didn't treat his partner with enough love and care, like he should have._

_Riku sighed, watching Sora as he moved from where he was once standing, slamming this and that around the kitchen. He wasn't sure of how he should approach the younger man. _

_He wasn't sure if he even _should_ approach the brunet. He decided to leave his boyfriend alone for a little while, give him some time to think._

_He picked up his shirt that was hanging slightly off of the lamp, and walked out of the house. It wasn't the smartest move on his part, the entire night was his smartest move, honestly. _

_But he didn't have any other choice at the time. It was either he give Sora some space to cool off or suffer his boyfriend's newly ignited wrath._

_The first option sounded better for his health and well-being._

* * *

**T**hat all took place about ten minutes ago. Riku left without a word, most likely running off to continue where he left off with that whore. Sora didn't care anymore, though. As of right now, there was no one named Riku in his life.

The brunet slumped down in his seat, picking up a picture of the two of them from a couple of nights prior, from the side table.

Riku holding Sora possessively around the waist while giving him a peck on the cheek, while Sora had his hands placed gently on the older's arms, grinning as he stared straight into the camera.

A faint smile found its way onto Sora's thin lips as he reminisced. He subconciously began to trace the features of his boyfriend, his anger starting to fade away, but stopped abruptly when he realized what he was doing.

He took another look at the picture, trying to find some sign of unhappiness in Riku's features. He searched and searched, but could not find anything. And nothing happened since the photo was taken. No arguments, fights, nothing.

In Sora's opinion, they had been perfectly content with one another for the past couple of days.

The brunet groaned in frustration, as he felt his eyes sting, tears threatening to fall at any given moment. He shouldn't be crying, though. Not over someone like Riku, who would rather chase after some girl than apologize to the younger man and try to make things better.

This wasn't how five year anniversaries were supposed to go. He was supposed to come home to a loving boyfriend that would kiss, hug and cuddle with the younger man while reminding Sora all the while that he loved him so _damn_ much.

Sora wasn't supposed to walk in on what he saw. To the love of his life being unfaithful to him.

He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They began to flow down his face, like a stream. Images of Riku moaning, begging for more, even climaxing because of someone else swirled around the brunet's mind.

He curled himself into a ball, arms wrapped around his knees as he hid his face behind them, eyes shut tightly trying to make the images disappear.

He pressed his eyelids closer and closer together until it hurt, but the thoughts wouldn't go away. Because for all he knew, Riku was out there somewhere being pleasured by some stranger, while Sora sat at home crying his eyes out for the older man.

Sora lifted his head out of its hiding spot and took one last look at the framed picture before flinging it across the room. He heard it shatter against the wall with a loud _crash_, noting that the now shattered frame was like the physical embodiment of what his heart was feeling at this exact moment.

Broken like glass.

* * *

R&R, C&C, whatever. Just leave me something. Pleaseeee :D


End file.
